Sharingan Shinigami
by Chibi Orochi-kun
Summary: NarutoxDeathNote. Who knew that one randomly misplaced notebook could be the difference between all our lives and the death of us all.
1. 1: Shinigami named Chi!

**Death Note Rules**

**1. The human whose name is written in this note shall die.**

**2. his note will not take effect unless the writer has the persons face in their mind when writing their name, therefore, people sharing the same name will not be affected.**

**3. If the cause of death is written within 40 seconds of writing the persons name, it will happen.**

**4. If the cause of death is not specified the person will simply die of a heart attack.**

**5. After writing the cause of death, details of the death should be written within the next 6 minutes and 40 seconds.**

Sharingon Shinigami

The sun was shining and the birds were singing. It was a perfect spring day. The grass was bright green and the trees were in full bloom. The air was crisp and clean from storms of the previous day. You could hear the song of birds all over the forest and mountains. Overall, no one could deny that this was a beautiful day. That is, no one except Uchiha Itachi.

"Sun…" Growled the ninja who murdered the Uchiha clan from under his hat.

Itachi walked down the dirt road in silence, alone. His partner, Kisame, had vanished that morning. Obviously off doing Kisame things. Itachi didn't care, as far as he was concerned, Kisame was a liability. He continued walking, appearing to be completely oblivious to his surroundings. He was on his way to Konoha, so that he may retrieve the Kyubi's human vessel, Naruto. Itachi continued to walk in silence for a few more hours. Then, he suddenly stepped on something. Looking down, he found a black notebook on the ground. On the cover of the notebook, in gold, cursive writing was the words, "Death Note". Picking up the black book, Itachi opened it and read the gold writing inside the cover.

/ **Moments before, in the world of the Shinigami / **

Boredom had set in. Absolutely nothing to do. Nothing except watch the humans and write down names into Death Note's. But, even that can become boring after awhile. Most Shinigami did things to pass the time, but one Shinigami found everything about their world boring. An almost human-like Shinigami lay on the ground, Death Note in hand. Crimson locks fanned out around the Shinigami as she lay in silence. Her white skin shown against the black of her markings and cloths. Her faded eyes stared into the infinite abyss that was the sky. Thoughts continually rushed through her mind as she layed there. Suddenly, her eyes opened wide, her body shot up to a sitting position. A gasping sound escaping her gray lips.

"I know what I can do." Came the deep, sensual voice of the female Shinigami as she stood and walked toward the portal to the human world.

She stood on the edge of the portal, holding the Death Note out at arms length. After a moment, she released the book and watched it fall through.

"Oops!" She squeaked. "I seem to have dropped my Death Note. I had better retrieve it before a simple minded human monkey does." With that said, she jumped through the portal herself.

**/ Back with Itachi in the human world//**

The sun had set hours ago, leaving the forest ink black. A small fire in the deepest depths of the trees went unseen by travelers on the road. One man with blue skin, Kisame, sat near the fire, his back against a tree. He clutched a giant sword as he slept. Behind another tree, out of the line of sight incase Kisame awoke, sat Itachi. He pulled the black notebook he had found earlier out of his Akatsuki robes. He opened the cover of the book again and re-read what was written inside it.

" _**1. The human whose name is written in this note shall die.**_

_**2. This note shall not take effect unless the writer has the persons face in their mind when writing their name, therefore, people sharing the same name will not be affected.**_

_**3. If the cause of death is written within 40 seconds of writing the persons name, it will happen.**_

_**4. If the cause of death is not specified the person will simply die of a heart attack.**_

_**5. After writing the cause of death, details of the death should be written within the next 6 minutes and 40 seconds."** _

"_What kind of useless banter is this?" _Thought Itachi as he flipped through the pages of the book.

He found that the first few pages were full of names of people. Some he recognized, others he didn't. Soon, he found that the majority of the book was blank. He flipped back to where there was writing. Examining the cursive, he determined the writer was female. After a while, he shook his head and decided that this was nonsense that he needn't worry about. Just as he was about to turn and throw the book into the campfire, a female voice caught his attention.

"So you're the human that found my notebook."

Itachi turned to see a woman, over 7 feet tall, floating in the air behind him. Her long crimson hair flowed down the length of her body, her bangs covering half of her white face. Two black horns sprouted from the sides of her forehead, splitting her bangs. One eye was visible, it was faded, Black at the top to bright red at the bottom, different shades of crimson in between. Under her eye, a strange black design weaved the length of her face. Her gray lips were curved in a smirk. Her upper body was covered by a thin strip of black leather that wrapped around the center of her large breasts, behind her back, like a wrap. What was odd about her upper body was that other than her breasts, her skin clung to the bone. She appeared to not have eaten in years.

Her arms were long and gangly. On the backs of her forearms, there appeared to be what Itachi thought were sword sheaths under her skin. On the backs of her hands, the sheaths opened up and what looked like a spike sprouted from it. Her fingers were long, extremely long and they pointed at the ends, instead of curving. She had no nails, for the ends of her fingers were sharp like claws. From the waist down, she was normal. She was wearing a pair of black leather pants. A crimson belt lay around her waist. Black boots adorned her feet. She floated there, her arms crossed in front of her as she gazed smugly at Itachi.

"What do you think you're doing with my notebook?" She asked, the same smugness there.

Itachi didn't answer as he stood and began to walk toward the fire.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you…" The woman stated, her voice dripping with mock warning.

Itachi turned his gaze to the woman. "Why?" He asked.

"Or," She shrugged. "Go ahead, if you never wanna know that is."

Itachi reverted his gaze from the woman to the notebook in his hand. Then back to the woman. He sighed deeply before opening his cobalt eyes.

"Fine, you have peaked my interest." He stated.

"If you don't believe the book, then you should at least believe me. My name is Chi. I'm a Shinigami, a Death God." She paused a moment. "And that," She pointed to the Death Note. "Is how I kill people."

Itachi raised an eyebrow.

"The Death Note now belongs to the human world. More specifically, you." She paused again. "You can now kill people just as I, a Shinigami, kills." She leaned close to Itachi before finishing. "Now, doesn't that sound like fun?"


	2. 2: If You were Gay

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and Death Note. I do own Chi and all her Shinigami friends that I make up though. I also do not own the song that Chi sings in this chapter. If you wish to hear it, go to YouTube ****and search for "If Sasuke was Gay". I don't know who the song belongs to, so yeah. Thanks!  
**  
Sharingan Shinigami 

"Death Gods don't exist." Stated Itachi plainly as he stared at the woman. "And even if they did, they wouldn't look like you." He added.

This statement angered Chi. She was offended. Compared to the other Shinigami, she was normal. Her faded eyes glowed with anger, not that it fazed the human before her. After a moment, she sighed, her anger leaving her. She then looked at the human again. A smirk appearing on her face. With her eyes, she saw both his name and his life clock floating above his head. She plotted to use this to her advantage. A chuckle rose from her throat as she smiled at him.

"Oh well, doesn't matter to me if you believe we exist or not. I could care less. But you insult the way I look again, and you will suffer. But, that can wait!" Itachi raised an eyebrow. "You know my name, its only fair I know yours. Especially since you are now the owner of my Death Note."

"My name is of no use to you." Itachi stated as he turned toward the fire again.

"If you say so Uchiha Itachi." Stated Chi as she reclined herself in the air, pulling out a nail file and sharpening her fingers.

Itachi turned his attention back to the woman.

"How is it you know my name?" He asked, holding the Death Note.

Without turning her attention away from her fingers, Chi responded. "Well, for one thing you're an S-Class criminal." Putting her nail file away, she finished. "Another thing, when I look at a human, I can see their name and life clock. That way I know which human's to kill that will give me more years of life." She looked at Itachi with half-lidded eyes.

"If you can see my life clock, then tell me, how long do I have left to live?" Asked Itachi.

Chi was silent a moment as she gazed at Itachi. Then, she answered.

"Nope."

"Nani?" Itachi asked in agitation.

"I said 'Nope'. I can't tell you how long you have left to live. It's against the rules. Gomen!" Stated Chi with a smile on her face.

"Rules are for the weak." State Itachi.

"I agree but, if I break the rules, you can't use the Death Note. So yeah." Stated Chi as she stretched.

"So, you gonna keep that Death Note? Or do I have to find someone else?" Asked Chi as she reached for the Death Note.

Itachi was silent a moment. Should he keep the useless book or give it away and forget about it? This seemed like a simple decision, yet now that it faced him, it wasn't. Such a simple matter, yet his mind told him to truly think about his decision. He looked at the black notebook in his hands. Was what the woman, Chi, said true? Could this book really give you the power to kill with only a name and a face? These kinds of questions filled Itachi's usually collected mind as he stared at the notebook. What should he do?

"Come on Itachi, I don't have all day. Well, actually I do but you don't so yeah." Stated Chi impatiently.

Itachi shot a look to the floating woman. She had crashed his train of thought. After a moment more of thinking, Itachi had an epiphany.

"This is stupid." He stated as he turned again and walked to the fire. "I'm throwing this in the fire."

"Don't throw it in the fire!" Shouted Chi as she reached to grab Itachi's wrist.

Itachi, filled with aggression towards the annoying woman, turned towards her. Raised his hand and slapped her. There was only one problem, as his hand hit her face, it fazed right threw it instead of colliding with it.

"Well, since I can't touch you, you can't touch me." Stated Itachi as he turned and raised the book in the air.

Just as Itachi was about to release the book, he felt something hit the back of his head. Chi, out of anger towards his trying to slap her, had whacked him upside the head. A yip of pain escaped Itachi's throat as he realized who had hit him. After a moment, he lowered his had that held the book and placed the stupid thing in his robes.

"Fine, I'll keep it."

"Good, now sit down and listen like a good, murdering human. There are more rules I must explain."

Itachi sent a glare to Chi as he sat back against the tree he was sitting at before.

"Ok, first I'm gonna tell you about the deal that can be made between a Shinigami and a human. The deal is, that for half of you remaining years of life, you can have Shinigami eyes. Meaning that when you look at people, you'll see their name and how long they have left to live. Does this deal interest you at all Itachi?"

Itachi thought a moment.

"You're telling me that for half of the remaining years I have left to live, I can have your eyes?"

Chi nodded her head.

"Yet you won't tell me how long I have left to live, right?"

Chi nodded again.

"Then I say, no."

"Oh well, your loss, my gain. Well, actually, never mind." Chi shook her head.

"And then there's…" Chi stopped herself as an evil thought entered her mind as her eyes found Kisame sleeping by the fire.

"I've got some questions for you Itachi-kun." She stated in a high-pitched voice.

"Fine, get it over with."

"Ok, Itachi-kun, do you have a girlfriend?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"I don't like girls."

"Are you gay?"

"No."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I'm not gay."

"Well, ok, but just so you know." It was then she began singing. "If you were gay, that would be ok. I mean cuz hey! I like you anyway! Because you see, if it were me! I would feel free to say that I'm gay. But I'm not gay!"

"I am not gay." Growled Itachi.

Chi then continued singing.

"If you were queer, I'd still be here. Year after year, cuz you're dear to me. And I know that you would accept me too if I told you today, 'Hey! Guess what! I'm gay!' But I'm not gay!"

"Damnit! Listen to me, I'm not gay!" Itachi fought the urge to strangle the woman.

Chi ignored him and kept on singing.

"I'm happy just being with you! So what should it matter to me what you do in bed with guys!"

"Shut up! That is disgusting and I, repeat, am not gay!" Itachi shouted, as he remained seated.

Chi was now dancing and spinning as she sang.

"If you were gay, I'd shout 'Hurray'! And here I'd stay, but I'd never get in your way. You can count on me to always be beside you everyday to tell you its ok. You were just born that way. And as they say, it's in your DNA. You're gay!"

"Goddmnit woman! I am not GAY!" Shouted Itachi, a vein popping on his forehead as he stood and continued to shout incoherent curse words at Chi. Chi just smiled.

"Itachi-san, who are you yelling at?"

Itachi turned to find a half awake Kisame standing behind him.

"That horrendous woman!" Itachi pointed at Chi, she was still smiling.

"Who?" Asked Kisame as he fully woke up.

"The 7 foot tall woman floating over there!" Itachi pointed at Chi again. She began to giggle.

"Itachi-san, what woman?" Asked Kisame in true confusion.

"Don't you see her?" Asked Itachi as he glanced back to see Chi laughing her head off.

"There's nothing there Itachi-san." Stated Kisame as worry for his traveling partner grew.

"Nani?" Asked Itachi as he turned to Chi again.

Chi stopped laughing a moment. "Did I forget to mention that you are the only one who can see and hear me? So, to Kisame here, it looked as though you were yelling at nothing! Humans are so entertaining!" She began laughing again.

Itachi cursed at himself a moment for letting her taunts get to him. He then returned his attention to his confused companion.

"Are you alright Itachi-san?" Asked Kisame.

"Go back to sleep Kisame." Itachi ordered the fish man.

"_This is not good. If I let her taunts get to me again, I don't want to think about it." _Thought Itachi as he sat in silence, waiting for the sun to rise.


End file.
